Star Trek: Wildstar Season 1
by Jason Bond
Summary: Captain Steven Ashcroft, his new XO Commander Katrina Litinova, and the crew of the Wildstar set off for new adventures in this newest Star Trek series!


**Star Trek: Wildstar **

**Season 1 **

**Episode 1: Destiny**

TEASE

Lieutenant Commander Belinda Montgomery waited patiently for Admiral James Spense to beam in from San Francisco. Ok, maybe not so patiently, as the muggy summer weather combined with her dark uniform began to make her sweat, and even the breathable fibers of which her uniform was made from couldn't help completely wick away the perspiration.

Her commanding officer, Captain Steven James Ashcroft, was not in uniform, and not standing beside her. He was about 200 meters away, playing basketball in a light Carolina blue tank top and white shorts. Despite his age, he was in phenomenal shape, and teaching the young students at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill that an old dog can come up with some new tricks.

Ashcroft had graduated from Chapel Hill before he could not longer resist the call of joining Starfleet. Against his father's wishes, he joined up and graduated at the head of the class, mainly because he was the only student to legitimately solve the _Kobiyashi Maru_ simulation and save all those involved. The legendary Captain James T. Kirk had solved it as well, but only after tampering with the simulation programming.

However, his reputation was made during the summer before his final year at Starfleet Academy. While on a training mission on board the science vessel _Dorbayev_, they were attacked on a hit and run mission by the Romulans. The command staff was wiped out, as was most of the crew. Ashcroft took charge of his fellow trainees and managed to get the crippled ship to space dock. When he graduated, he was instantly promoted to Captain, which made him a lot of enemies out of the gate.

Montgomery shook her head and forgot about her mentor's biography as the shape of Admiral Spense came into form. Once he had beamed in, he looked around, then tugged at his collar. "Damn it's hot! Why couldn't Ashcroft had this seminar in San Francisco where it's moderate?"

"Sir, I tried to tell him that, but he insisted on this place. He's very loyal to Carolina."

"How can you be loyal to a place where it feels like you're being boiled alive? C'mon, Lt. Commander, we have to get this over with so I can get somewhere cool."

They walked over to the caged basketball court where Ashcroft was playing with some students. "Hey Chief, I think they need you outside.," said one of the players.

"Thanks Andreas, but it's Captain, not Chief.," joked Ashcroft as he playfully shoved the basketball into the stomach of Andres Jordan, whose was a direct descendant of the legendary basketball player Michael Jordan.

Ashcroft walked over to the door where Montgomery and Spense were standing, but not before grabbing a bottle of water. "Hot enough for ya, Admiral," he said to Spense.

"You could say that. I never knew how your dad could stand to live in this region during the summer time.," Spense replied.

"Well, he's not around to ask, sad to say. So what brings you here? Certainly not watching my basketball skills."

Spense replied, "Your new XO just got on board the Wildstar and I thought I would introduce you to her. Unless you plan on giving up command..."

"Understood, Admiral! You don't have to bust my..."

That was when Montgomery intentionally coughed, and Ashcroft caught the sight of several kids walking by. "Thank you, Lt. Commander. You saved me from a bit of embarrassment just then. Now, shall we beam up to my ship or shall we keep sweating liters out of our bodies?"

Spense tapped his comm badge and said, "Three to beam up," and the scenery around them changed dramatically. The muggy outdoor campus of Carolina was replaced by the cool atmosphere of Transporter Room 5 on board the Wildstar.

SERIES OPENING AND COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT I

Standing there was a tall woman with jet black hair, looking fit and firm in her uniform. "Captain Ashcroft, my name is Commander Katrina Litinova. I'm your new executive officer." She stuck out her hand for him to shake as he made his way off the transporter pad.

"Pleased to met you, Commander. You'll excuse the smell, but I was using some shore leave time to teach some lessons on the basketball court to some young kids in need of direction."

Litinova raised an eyebrow and commented in her noticeable New Australian accent, "Well, it looks like you worked up a sweat, sir. May I suggest that you go back to your quarters and change before the meeting?"

Ashcroft laughed and said, "Yeah, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it? See ya in 20!" He left the room and the three watched him exit.

Litinova turned to the blond-haired Montgomery and asked, "Why does it take him so long to get showered and changed? His quarters aren't that far away from here, and neither is the bridge!"

Montgomery said, "Well, there is the whole age thing. It's best that he take a long hot shower to relax his muscles. Otherwise he'll get cranky later on, and he can be a real bastard when he's cranky."

Spense chuckled, "Just like his dad did back when we served together. We're in no rush, Commander. Let's head to the briefing room and wait for him there."

Just a little more than twenty minutes later, Captain Ashcroft walked into the briefing room, looking like he'd never broken a sweat the whole day. "You're late," said Litinova.

Ashcroft was taken aback briefly by the comment, but shrugged his shoulders and said, "Captain's prerogative, Commander. So let's get down to business, shall we?"

Newly promoted Captain Suliman Anbar, who was Ashcroft's outgoing executive officer, placed a hand on a computer display and transferred his command protocols over to Litinova, who accepted by doing likewise.

Anbar stood to get up and Ashcroft met him at the door. "Now listen, Sillyman, you take care out there in the big empty. You'll do a great job on the _Nelson_, and I expect to see you around sometime so I can hear about some of your adventures."

Anbar smiled and said, "Thank you, Stephen. You've been the best CO a guy could have."

Ashcroft nodded and said, "That's because you've been the best XO a captain could have. Otherwise I would have made your life hell."

Anbar laughed and said, "Who says you didn't, at times!"

Ashcroft laughed out loud and patted his now-former XO on the back and said, "Another comment like that and I'll throw you out the nearest airlock and that promotion won't mean a hill of beans! Take care, buddy!"

Anbar once again shook his hand and walked out of the briefing room. Ashcroft sighed and turned to the others in the room and said, "Damn fine officer leaving this ship. He'll do those folks on the _Nelson_ just fine."

"Agreed, sir. It was a pleasure to serve with him.," replied Montgomery.

Ashcroft turned to his new XO and said, "It'll take some time to fit in with the crew, Commander. Many of us have been here since we launched this ship over a decade ago, so we're a rather tight knit unit. So don't be surprised if it's a little bit bumpy for the first few weeks."

"Understood, sir. I've been introducing myself to the various heads of departments just after I got on board."

"Good. We've got a good crew here, Commander. The best I've ever served with, and I've served with some good ones over the years." He turned to the admiral and asked, "So what brings you up here, Admiral?"

"I have new orders for you. This mission is of the highest priority, and will require you to possibly go back in time."

Ashcroft sighed and sat down in the chair at the head of the conference table. "One of those, eh? So what are we up against?"

Spense went to the data panel and punched up some data. The screen showed a Hispanic woman around middle age. "Her name is Daria Montoya, professor of history at the University of Mars. Or, I should say, WAS a professor there. She resigned and pretty much dropped off the face of the universe. We just found out that she has commandeered a vessel and has taken it to the planet where the Guardian of Forever lies."

Montgomery and Litinova looked at each other, puzzled, and asked simultaneously, "Guardian of Forever?"

Ashcroft nodded, "I've heard about it. Captain James T. Kirk had to go in there to bring back Doctor McCoy from back in time, and they had to assure that a certain person in the past died so that the timeline was preserved."

Spense nodded and said, "Yes, her name was Edith Keeler. But that's not important at the moment. Somehow, Montoya found out about this place and became obsessed with it."

"How did she find out? It's one of Starfleet's best-kept secrets. The only way I found out was from Ambassador Spock a few years ago on the way to a conference."

"Well, you know at least, and what I need you to do is to find her before she gets there, if possible. More than likely, you'll need to prep yourself to go back in time and try and stop her."

Litinova asked, "What time period is she going to?"

Spense sighed and said, "Mid-twentieth century. 1963, to be precise."

"The JFK assassination," said Ashcroft.

Spense nodded, "Yep. She teaches twentieth century history, specifically American history from that period. Her colleagues said she became obsessed with that event, and even joked to a friend that she might go back in time and prevent the event from occurring.

"Your orders are to try and stop her before she goes back into the past. If that's not possible, then you are to go back in the past and stop her from preventing the event from taking place."

Ashcroft nodded and said, "We'll get the job done, sir. You can count on us."

Spense replied, "That's why I came to you. The Wildstar was designed to take on the tough missions, and so is her crew. This won't be easy, Ashcroft, but I know you can get it done."

"But I still have to deal with the fine folks from Temporal Investigations?"

"Yeah, you've still got to go through an investigation. I'll try and not have them assign Moxley to you again."

"Moxley," asked Litinova.

"Long story.," said Ashcroft with a sigh.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT II

"Captain's log. August 11, 2378.

We were unable to get to Montoya before she landed on the surface of the planet where the Guardian is located at. From what we can tell, she's gone through back in time. So far, we've not noticed any change to the timeline, but we're proceeding to head down to the planet."

Ashcroft stood in shuttle bay three, in front of a 60s era car. Chief Engineer Tyrell Mattox looked under the hood one last time, brushed his patented dreadlocks away from his eyes, and then closed the hood on the vehicle.

"She's ready, sir. The gang put in a lot of free time into this, so I hope she runs well for you.," said Mattox as he wiped off his dark-skinned hands.

"Good. Hopefully the Guardian won't be too taken aback when we drive the car through it."

They beamed down with the car and a ramp, and set it up in front of the Guardian, who agreed to let them go back into the past and find Montoya.

When the emerged from the portal on the other side, they were driving down a highway, and they saw a sign stating that Dallas was ten miles away.

"Were they really that bigoted and mysoginistic back then, sir? I know you're a big history buff and all, but I can't fathom that they could be as bad as you say.," said Montgomery.

Ashcroft replied, "Well, it's the truth, as much as it pains me to say it. But the times we are in now were very turbulent, and would get even more turbulent after Kennedy was gunned down."

They drove into a hotel parking lot and parked the car. Ashcroft grabbed the bags and they headed indoors, where they walked up to the check in desk.

The gray-haired man in a white button down shirt asked, "Help you?"

"Yes sir. My wife and I would like a room, if you have one available."

"Sure do. I can fit you into room 422. Here for business or pleasure?"

"Well, both actually. I'm here on a sales call, but we got here early to go see the president."

"Where ya from?"

"New Orleans. I'm originally from Charlotte, North Carolina, though."

"Well, glad to have you here. Leroy, come get their bags and take them to their room."

An aged black male came to pick up their bags, and promptly dropped the top bag down onto the floor. "Leroy, you damned Negro, watch what the hell you're doing," yelled the man behind the check in desk. Montgomery blushed, but Ashcroft's face showed nothing.

"Sorry about that, sir, but you know how colored people are."

"Yeah, well, no big deal. We'll be getting to our room now."

As they entered their room, Ashcroft made sure to hand a rather large tip to the luggage handler.

"I can't take all of this," said the old man.

"Well, let's just keep it our little secret, shall we," said Ashcroft with a wink and he went inside the room before the man could protest further.

Montgomery sat on the bed and looked up at her commanding officer. "Did you see the way he treated that old man? It's so...disrespectful!"

"I know, but we can't try and change their opinion on this mission. Things will change, soon enough."

Ashcroft went over to the television and clicked it on, and an old soap opera came on. He turned it up so that the noise could cover that coming from the tricorder.

"So we have a day to find Montoya before she can move. Best bet is to stake out Dealey Plaza and wait for her to show up. We can't just hang out there, or the Secret Service that protected the president at the time will suspect us.," said Ashcroft.

"Well, we could walk drive around the area and get an idea about the layout at least. If anyone says anything, we can act like we're lost.," suggested Montgomery.

They drove from the hotel and made their way to Dealey Plaza, which they drove by three times without anyone noticing. They drove around the area for a while, then parked and walked around the area, shopping at a few stores to mask their intentions.

They walked around the Texas School Book Depository, pretending to be a happily married couple on a day out. They made their way to a park bench and sat down.

After resting for a few moments and drinking some sodas that they had purchased from a local drug store, Montgomery finally broke the silence by asking. "So what do you think?"

A voice behind them said, "I think you should leave."

They both turned and saw that it was Montoya behind them, with a pistol trained on the both of them. "I know you are from the future. You've been walking and driving all around this place for hours now."

"Let me guess: you placed sensors all around here and you noticed us.," said Ashcroft.

"You ARE a Starfleet officer. Go back and you won't be harmed," said Montoya.

"Why are you doing this," he asked her.

"I have my reasons, and I won't explain them to you. As far as anyone knows, I'm Esmerelda Hernandez from El Paso, here to visit a brother of mine. Now, leave or I'll kill you!"

COMMERICAL BREAK ACT III

"You do realize that there are at least five Secret Service officers around right now.," said Montgomery, who stayed calm despite the gun barrel being pointed at her.

"How do you know," Montoya asked.

"There's one by the underpass, and one standing there in front of the building, and I saw three others walking around here.," replied the tactical officer as she brushed a strand of blond hair away from her face.

Montoya put the gun up and said, "I see you tomorrow, the twenty-second, and I'll kill you." She walked away hurriedly, and Montgomery started to get up and go after her, but Ashcroft grabbed her arm.

"Sir, she's getting away," said a frustrated Montgomery.

"I know, but we can't run after her without tipping off the Secret Service. Remember, we have to keep the timeline in tact. That means we have to be here tomorrow and keep an eye on the School Book Depository to make sure she doesn't do anything to mess with Lee Harvey Oswald.," Ashcroft replied. "We should be heading back to the hotel anyway. Good thing they gave us two single beds, or else I'd have to sleep on the floor."

"Yeah, that would be kinda awkward, sleeping in the same bed with my commanding officer."

"Well, it's been done before, but you know my past.," said Ashcroft with a sigh.

"Do you still think of them, Steven?"

"Everyday, Belinda. Everyday."

They made their way back to the hotel and changed into their underclothes. They had only period clothing, so Montgomery wasn't used to the long nightgown that she was wearing. "Wished I could just wear the sports bra and panties I always wear to bed.," she bemoaned.

Ashcroft huffed and said, "Thank you for planting in my head the image of you in your undies."

Montgomery laughed out loud and said, "Sir, you've seen me in a bikini before, remember? Back on Risa?"

"Yeah, but you note that I was busy with trying to pick up that geologist. You know the Bajoran with the long black hair and body that won't quit?"

Montgomery gave him a look and said, "Ok, that's all for tonight!" She yawned, then got into bed and said, "See you in the morning, sir!"

Ashcroft turned off the lamp on the nightstand between the two beds and said, "Night night, sweetie!" He got into bed himself and fell asleep.

In his dreams, his father, Admiral Bradley "Buster" Ashcroft came to him. On the day of his graduation from Starfleet Academy, Admiral Ashcroft had been killed while on a visit to the Orion Syndicate by the Tholians.

"Son, it's good to see you again," said the elder Ashcroft.

"Dad, what are you doing here," asked Steven.

"To tell you that things are about to change dramatically for you. This is only the beginning of what is to come."

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"Steven, the universe is never consistent. Look around you, at Starfleet, the Federation and the state of the galaxy in general. The Romulans are quiet, with their own internal problems to worry about. The Klingons are as well, because they are undergoing changes as well. The Cardassians are still recovering from the Dominion War.

"Son, there are new threats to the Federation coming, and not just from without, but from within as well. You must be ready for them, because you the pivot in which the fate of the galaxy and the Federation will turn."

Steven looked at his father in shock, not believing what he was hearing. "Why me, Dad? This sounds absurd!"

Buster Ashcroft nodded and said, "Just keep you eyes open and be ready for anything."

"Sir? Sir, wake up!"

Steven Ashcroft looked up at his tactical officer and then looked around the room.

"Are you ok, sir," said Montgomery.

"I don't know. I'll talk about it later. Right now, we've got to get ready!"

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT IV

Steven Ashcroft and Belinda Montgomery staked out the back entrance to the School Book Depository. They had secretly planted a small device that would alert them to the presence of Daria Montoya and aimed it at the entrance. If she entered the building, they would know and would act upon it.

"Sir, why aren't we staying back here," Montgomery asked.

"Because it would be too obvious that we were up to something back there. Besides, there has been a theory that Kennedy was shot not from the sixth floor of the school book depository, but from the grassy knoll we're walking over now."

"Sir, that was disproven by various commissions through out the twentieth century!"

"Not so fast, my dear tactical officer and pseudo-wife! Those commissions never full explained the magic bullet theory, or why that Kennedy flew backwards when he was shot in the head instead of forwards like he should have if he'd been shot from the building."

"So, we're to wait here for someone to shoot Kennedy and make sure that they aren't interfered with?"

"Yes, so look for a couple of guys. One in a light uniform and the other in a dark blue policeman's uniform. According to some theories, they are the ones who shot Kennedy, and Oswald was just a guy to take the fall while the real killers escaped."

"Do you think she knows this?"

"It's possible. According to the mission briefing, she studied the assassination obsessively, but we don't know if she bought the grassy knoll theory. We'll just have to wait and see."

They stood nearby the fence on the grassy knoll, looking like a couple who had staked a prime spot to view the parade. Some Secret Service men came by and looked them over, then went on their way. Ashcroft and Montgomery looked at each other and nodded without saying a word.

A couple of hours passed, and the crowd began to build around Dealey Plaza. It was nearing noon, and the assassination was to take place in roughly thirty minutes. They readied themselves, and Montgomery took a compact out that had been modified to sync with the tricorder as well as the device planted inside the tree and pretended to powder her nose.

"No sign of her, sir."

Ashcroft simply nodded and looked around. He spotted the two men he had mentioned out of the corner of his eye, and it looked like that they had a rifle on them.

"Two bogies, nine o' clock.," he said to the woman posing as his wife, and she simply nodded.

A cop came by and said in a thick accent, "Excuse me, sir, but you and your honey can't be standing her at the overpass when the president comes by. Could you please find another place to stand?"

"No problem. My wife and I'll go over there by the fence and stand next to the building."

The officer looked curiously at them and asked, "You two aren't from around here are you?"

Ashcroft didn't hesitate to deliver the story for their presence. "We're here on business, but we came by to see the president while we were here. I'm originally from North Carolina, but live in New Orleans now."

"Oh ok. Well, just run along now, because we can't have anyone here where you're standing. Good day!"

Ashcroft smiled and began to walk past the two men when they suddenly collapsed, and their rifle slipped down into some weeds right up against the fence. "Sir! She's slapped them with some tranquilizing patches! I see them on their arms," said Montgomery. Sure enough, the small patches were on the inside of their forearms, and Ashcroft wondered how she had gotten them there. He removed the patches and put them in his pocket.

They spotted the same cop that had asked them to move, and they motioned to him to come over. "What's the problem," the cop asked.

"I don't know, but we just saw these two men collapse here. Don't know what happened, but as we were passing by, they just fell over. Can't be the heat, obviously."

"Lemme call an ambulance, " said the cop, and moments later, one came around the corner and the two men were placed aboard. No one had noticed the gun, and Ashcroft and Montgomery stood away from the fence in hopes that the cop wouldn't see the rifle. They left and the cop left with them.

Montgomery checked her compact again once they were out of sight, and was shocked to discover that Montoya had went inside.

"Sir, there's no way we can get to her now! What'll we do?"

Ashcroft kneeled down and picked up the rifle, and set it up to where he could grab it. "Keep an eye out.," said Ashcroft.

"Sir, you're not...gonna do what I think you're going to do," whispered Montgomery.

Ashcroft heard the crowd roar and saw the open-top, modified limousine carrying the president turn the corner. He said not a word as he put the rifle to his shoulder and took aim. He waited for the second shot to come from the window, and his cross hairs were on Kennedy. When the second shot came, he pulled the trigger.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EPILOGUE

Back on board the _Wildstar_, Montgomery walked into a detention cell and excused the guard on duty. Inside the force field, Daria Montoya looked like a beaten woman.

"Why did you do it," asked Montgomery.

"To try and save history from the horrors of the cold war. Don't you see? If Kennedy had died, then there wouldn't have been a Vietnam..."

"...and if he had lived, there may have been a nuclear holocaust. You had no right to change history, and because you tried, you'll be going to prison for a very long time. Once we get to Earth, you'll be tried and probably convicted for your crimes."

Meanwhile, in his office, Ashcroft sat in his chair, staring into space. The chime rang and he absent-mindedly called out "enter", and didn't even notice Litinova coming into his office.

"Sir? Are you ok," she asked hesitantly.

"No. Why should I be? I took a man's life, Commander. Not just any man's life, but one of the most influential American presidents in history. In my shoes, how would you feel," he replied.

She had no answer to that, so she simply said. "The temporal investigators will be boarding as soon as we get into Earth orbit. Just thought I'd give you a head's up."

He looked at her and said, "Thank you, Commander. So how are you adjusting to things on board?"

"Ok, I guess. Hopefully things won't be so...eventful...as they have been in my first week here."

"Probably not. You ever had to kill anyone in the line of duty, Commander?"

Litinova hesitated and said, "Yes, a couple of times. Why?"

"I've had to do it numerous times. Each time, it was justified, but it still doesn't erase the fact that I took someone's life. Sometimes life can be a real pain in the neck, can't it, Commander?"

Litinova nodded and said, "Yes, sir, it can be."

END EPISODE


End file.
